Bella, a Dream within a Dream
by EarwenLalaith
Summary: This is a lot shorter than my usual writing style, but I decided to try a oneshot that was...short. xD Bellatrix faces The Dark Lord after the incident at the Ministry of Magic. MAJOR DH SPOILERS! LAST WARNING! If you have NOT read DH, don't read this.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any related characters. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am simply burrowing them for the sake of this story. **_

Bella

The gloom of the Riddle house weighed heavy on my shoulders, as I stood. I never did this. I was not one of these feeble followers, who cower, waiting as the Dark Lord condemns each of them for their behavior. I have never, _ever _been one of them.

I was always favored above all others. Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's right hand woman. Some say the Dark Lord favors Snape above all others. They are fools. Snape cowered to Dumbledore, when the Dark Lord fell. I stayed true. I stayed loyal. I stayed in Azkaban for long years and still, I believed in Him. I had faith in my Master. I will always have faith in Him. He is my past, my present and my future. And yet, there I was, standing in line with the cowards, ready to face Him, though unlike them, I knew he would favor me. He could not condemn me. Somewhere, I just _knew _he cared about me.

I watched as Lucius Malfoy took his place beside Rudolphus, his hands visibly shaking. I smirked to myself. Cruciatus. My Lord was always famous for it. He had taught me how to put force behind it, how to make even the strongest, bravest of men cower under its power. I learnt to love it. Even if the Dark Lord did such a thing to me, though I knew he would not, I would not mind. I would relish in the taste of the power he used, flattered by the amount of energy he was spending on me. Call me insane, call me in love, call me obsessed, I was just happy to be in his presence.

"_Bellatrix…_" such a soft voice, but full of power. Unconciously, a chill ran down my spine, the hair on my arms standing on edge. I walked to him, dropping to my knees in front of him.

"My Lord," I bade him gently. I never spoke gently to anyone but him. He was the Dark Lord. He deserved every inch of my affection, my devotion.

He stood, gracefully, his dark robes floating gracefully all around him. "Bellatrix, you have proven yourself a vital asset to me, all these long arduous years, and now, my dearest Bella, we have our revenge. Once Potter is vanquished, it will be just you and me, Bella. Us. Together."

I stared up at him with glistening eyes. "Oh my Lord, you have no idea how much this means to me."

He seemed to want to smile, if his face had permitted it. Everyone else seemed to vanish, simply Apparate away. It was just me and my Master. His face was so close to mine. I could almost feel his breath on my neck. I shuddered. For so long I had worked to be his only one, his special one, his…_Bella. _Oh the way he said my name. It made my black heart soar.

"_Bellatrix... BELLA!_"

I stared straight into his ruby eyes, his nostrils flaring. "My Lord," I said softly.

"Did you hear a word I said, Bella?" that soft creamy voice.

"Yes, my Lord. Of course I did," I replied, nodding my head carefully. It was never good to lose eye contact with anyone for too long.

"And you are happy then, Bella, about how your job at the Ministry _FAILED ME!?_" I wanted to cry at the harsh tone that his usually calm soft voice took. Especially that it was directed at…me! But what of the moments of joy he'd spoken to me moments before? Had I imagined it all?

He pointed his wand at me. "You leave me no choice, Bellatrix…"

My eyes widened. "My Lord! Please! I have always been faithful to you! I will not disappoint you again! I promise!"

His red eyes paused in thought, his arm poised in midair, wand still directly facing me. "Perhaps, Bellatrix, perhaps…if you fail once more, I will not hesitate to kill you, you realize this?"

I nodded fervently, determined to prove myself to my Master, my Angel of Darkness, my Dark Lord. "Yes."

"Very well, you may go, _Bella,_" he waved his hand dismissively and I took my leave, bewildered. Perhaps I was insane, but when he said my name, it seemed as though it were in new light…

A/N: Well, I wrote this at midnight, half-asleep, so if it's absolutely horrid, that's why. It's been bubbling in my head for a while, but I decided to finally write it out. Hope you liked! Review please! I do adore it when I get reviews. It makes me happy. Even if it you flame at me. That makes me happy too. xD

And for those of you who wanna read it, here's a tiny ending I didn't think I needed for the story, but I wrote it all the same.

_**Epilogue**_

_**Even if the Dark Lord ever meant what Bellatrix thought he meant we shall never know, for the two estranged dark angels fell during the Battle of Hogwarts, Bella loving; the Dark Lord loved. Yet whether he knew it or not, is another mystery, buried with the last of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his memory, with Bellatrix Lestrange. **_

_**R.I.P. Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange**_

"_**One day, it'll be too dark for you to see it, and you will lose it." **_


End file.
